Marcus Łowca Organów - początek
Po ciężkim dniu pracy w szkole, Marcus dał się pogrążyć we śnie. Położył się w swym łóżku i zasnął. Po godzinie snu obudziła go mama. -Chodź skarbie na obiad.- Powiedziała swoim słodkim głosem. -Dobrze mamo.- Odpowiedział Marcus będąc jeszcze pod wpływem snu. Marcus był szczupłym szesnastolatkiem, o krótkich czarnych włosach. Jego oczy były koloru niebieskiego. Od 5 lat zmagał się z poważnym problemem. Nie tylko ciągle nie mógł się pogodzić z rozstaniem jego rodziców, ale na dodatek zainteresowały się nim od tamtego czasu ciemne moce. W przeciągu pięciu lat miał sto egzorcyzmów. Z każdym egzorcyzmem coraz bardziej zmagał się z demonem, który ciągle siedział w nim. To przez tą nieskuteczną pomoc kościoła, jako pierwszy z całej chrześcijańskiej rodziny przestał wierzyć w Boga. Uważał że "Ten" kogo uważają za wszechpotężnego tak na prawdę nie istnieje. Uważał że istnieje tylko zło. Z coraz to każdym egzorcyzmem pogłębiał się w tych przekonaniach. -Siadaj do stołu.- Nakazała mama, która już nanosiła ziemniaki. Marcus przez chwile stał. Jego oczy pokazywały przerażenie. Słyszał jak istota mówi do niego. -Marcusss...Marcuss...frame|Nie musisz dziękować Jack :P Kemsyt -Marcus! Nagle się budzi z chwilowego osłupienia dzięki starszej od siebie o dwa lata siostrze. -Znów zaczynasz? Akurat teraz?- Wykrzyczała na niego siostra. Jego siostra od dnia w którym Marcus został opętany zwracała się do niego z ohydą, zmuszeniem, złością. Za nim jednak doszło do tego pamiętnego dnia pierwszego opętania, zwracali się do siebie z wielką miłością. Siostra Marcusa zawsze mu pomagała. Gdy miał problemy w szkole, w wyniku wyśmiewania go, jego siostra zawsze stała za nim murem. Zawsze była po jego stronie. -Nie... już nic Angela. Minęło.- Powiedział Marcus patrząc swym zimnym wzrokiem, który dał mu demon w "prezencie" po pierwszym egzorcyzmie. -No Marcus... siadaj. Zrobiłam twe ulubione danie!- powiedziała swym miękkim i ciepłym głosem mama Marcusa.- Zrobiłam dziś Kurczaka z ziemniakami, oraz z czerwoną kapustą. -Już siadam.- powiedział Marcus z lekkim uśmiechem. Marcus jadł ze smakiem, z uśmiechem. Zawsze to cieszyło jego mamę, gdyż od czasu pierwszego dnia jego opętania wcale nie było mu dane się cieszyć. Nawet gdy opowiedziano kawał w jego obecności, nigdy nawet się nie uśmiechnął. Uśmiechał się tylko w obecności mamy, gdy go przytulała mówiąc jak go kocha. Tylko jego mama była w stanie skłonić go do uśmiechu. Jednak szczęście Marcusa nie było długie. Zawsze nie w nieodpowiedniej chwili jego demon się odzywał. -Marcus!- wykrzyczała istota w jego wnętrzu. Szybko złapał się za serce. Zawsze gdy istota się odzywała zaczęło boleć jego serce. Jego źrenice się powiększyły. Jego oczy wyglądały jakby był nieobecny. -Marcus... Marcusss... daj się objąć cieniom...- ciągle szeptała mu istota w jego duszy. Zawsze słyszał to jak by istota miała swe usta przy jego uchu. Po chwili zobaczyła to jego mama. -Marcus? Coś się stało? Co ci jest?- zapytała zaniepokojona patrząc z politowaniem na jego nieobecne oczy. -Co... Nic...- powiedział przebudzony z transu Marcus. Ciągle trzymał się za serce. -Przestań kłamać!- wykrzyczała Angela.- Wiemy że to COŚ znowu przemówiło w twym wnętrzu! Czemu nas tak okłamujesz! Nie wiesz że mama się o ciebie troszczy?! Wzrok Marcusa poleciał na mamę, która wciąż patrzyła na niego z politowaniem. Po chwili jego oczy poszły na jedzenie. -Ja nie... -Co nie chciałeś?! No co?! -Angela! Przestań... To nie jego wina.- powiedziała mama Marcusa próbująca uspokoić Angelę która patrzała się ze złością na Marcusa, który teraz patrzył przerażony na siostrę.- To nie jest jego wina... -Jak to nie jego wina?! To czyja?- wykrzyczała Angela. Marcus znowu zaczął patrzeć się na jedzenie ze smutkiem. -To moja wina... To ja go nie ochroniłam przed TYM. Dlatego powinniśmy go darzyć miłością by... -Jaką miłością?! Jak można kochać kogoś kto zabił dwójkę kuzynów! Tego potwora nie da się kochać!- wykrzyczała Angela. Marcus szybko zaczął płakać wybiegając do swego pokoju. Angela ciągle patrzyła na niego z ohydą. -Brawo Angela... Patrz co zrobiłaś.- powiedziała zawiedziona matka patrząc jak Marcus wbiega na górę po schodach.- Powinniśmy go spierać. Właśnie takiego zachowania wobec niego oczekuje ta ISTOTA... Na serio chcesz żeby znowu go opętał? -On jest od dawna opętany... tylko to ukrywa... Po chwili mama Marcusa wchodzi do pokoju Marcusa. Widzi jak jego syn leży odwrócony twarzą do ściany, płacząc. Usiadła na jego łóżku. Po woli się przybliżała. -Angela ma racje... Kto by kochał takiego potwora? To... przeze mnie Adrian i Nicole teraz nie żyją. - Przestań tak gadać! Ja Cię kocham... Tata Ciebie kocha! Ile musimy tobie to tłumaczyć...- powiedziała mama tuląc się do płaczącego Marcusa.- Zawsze ciebie będziemy kochać... Nie ważne co będzie robiła z tobą ta istota... Zawsze będziemy... Marcus zawsze miał wsparcie u mamy. Nigdy nie straciła wiary w to że jej syn pokona czające się w nim zło. Po chwili mama musiała pójść zmywać naczynia. Pocałowała go w usta i wyszła z pokoju cicho zamykając drzwi. Przez resztę wieczoru Marcus leżał by w końcu zasnąć. Następnego dnia obudziła go mama z uśmiechem. -Znowu szkoła...- pomyślał wstając z łóżka.- Nie chcę tam wracać. Po chwili ubrał się i uczesał. Gdy schodził do kuchni widział jak jego siostra wychodzi z pokoju. Odwróciła od niego wzrok, gdy go zobaczyła. Gdy Marcus zszedł do kuchni czekała tam już na niego mama z płatkami z mlekiem, jego ulubionym posiłkiem na śniadanie. Usiadł od niechcenia i zaczął jeść płatki. Nie chciało mu się patrzyć na siostrę... Nie po tym co powiedziała wczoraj. Po śniadaniu Marcus spakował książki, drugie śniadanie i przybory szkolne. Mama zawsze go pożegnała całusem w policzek. Marcus tylko myślał jakie tym razem kpiny czekają go pod czas pobytu w szkole. Od pierwszego dnia w którym został opętany, gdy zabił swojego kuzyna i kuzynkę, zaczęły tworzyć się plotki i kpiny pod jego adresem. Nawet nauczyciele mu nie pomagali pod pretekstem mienia za dużo zajęć na głowie. Marcus jednak wiedział że nie chcieli mu pomagać. Przecież w ich oczach był tylko potworem. Już przy wejściu do szkoły parę uczniów go zaczepiło. -Co jest The Killerze? Kiedy zostaniesz znów opętany?- powiedział starszy od niego licealista szturchając go w ramię. Marcus nic nie odpowiedział, tylko patrzył na ziemię w ciszy. Po chwili znów zaczął iść na przód. -No co cykasz się? No pokaż na... Nagle coś go odpycha w tył tak mocno, że prawie nie uderzył w słup. Gdy wstał widział jak Marcus stoi i się na niego swym martwym wzrokiem. Po chwili Marcus znów zaczyna iść na przód. Wchodzi na pierwsze piętro. Znowu słyszy od dziewczyn jakieś komentarze i plotki na swój temat. Wchodzi na drugie piętro. Znów to samo. Idzie wzdłuż korytarza. Z każdej strony słyszy docinki i komentarze pod swym adresem. Gdy podchodzi do klasy wita go tylko jego jedyna przyjaciółka. -Cześć... Co u ciebie? -zapytała. -Jakoś idzie. A u ciebie Karolina? -Tak... dzięki za tamtą radę jeśli chodzi o zadanie domowe. -Drobnostka.- powiedział Marcus. -Drobnostka? Z tego co wiem nikt nie ma zadania domowego z fizy...- powiedziała zdumiona słowami Marcusa. Marcus zawsze był dobry z fizyki. Jego marzeniem było zawsze zostać fizykiem.- Nawet chcieli ode mnie spisać. Jednak im nie dałam. Nie będę im dawać skorzystać z twej wiedzy z fizyki skoro się z ciebie śmieją. -To miłe... Dzięki.- powiedział Marcus. Nagle słyszy komentarze od dziewczyn z tak zwanej grupy "księżniczek". Dziewczyny pochodziły z bogatych rodzin. Zawsze plotkowały na różne tematy, lecz najwięcej na temat Marcusa. -Patrz jakie gołąbki.- powiedziała jedna. -Jak ona może go kochać?- powiedziała druga. -Od zawsze wiedziałam że ona jest świrnięta! Jak można w ogóle zadawać z kimś takim!- dopowiedziała trzecia. Karolina po usłyszeniu tego próbowała zaprzeczać. -Nie! To nie tak jak myślicie! -A na co to niby wygląda? Lecisz na niego...- powiedziała jedna. -Patrz jakie ma czerwone policzki!- wykrzyczała druga. -Ja nie kocham Marcusa! My się tylko przyjaźnimy! Nie macie prawa tak mówić. -A ty suko nie masz prawa tak się do nas odzywać! Kto dał ci takie prawo? Marcus nie wytrzymał. Podszedł do przywódczyni grupy. Dał jej siarczystego liścia na oczach wszystkich. Przez chwile tak stał przed nią. -I kto tu jest za przeproszeniem suką? Myślisz że jak latasz z kasą do szkoły to możesz robić wszystko...- powiedział spokojnym głosem.- Jesteś niczym innym jak bezużytecznym śmieciem. -Taaaaaaak... Robisz pooostępy... Ahahaha! Znów poczuł jak wewnętrzna istota się odzywa do niego. Jednak szybko wyszedł z zamamrotania gdy tylko poczuł na ramieniu dłoń. Był to Tomek, chłopak dziewczyny której przed chwilą Marcus sprzedał liścia w policzek. W oczach Marcusa był tak samo śmieciem jak ona i reszta bandy. -Jak śmiesz tykać mą dziewczynę.- powiedział Tomek. Po czym uderzył Marcusa prosto w twarz. Marcus zaczął szybko wycierać nos z krwi. W szybkim tępię doskoczył do Tomka i zadał mocny cios w brzuch. Tomek upadł na podłogę wymiotując zawartość swego żołądka wraz z krwią. Cały czas Marcus słyszał dopingowanie istoty. -Mocniej! Więcej! Zasłużył na to!- mówiła. Nagle przybiegł nauczyciel. -Kto to zrobił?! -To Tomek zaczął! Marcus starał się tylko bronić!- wykrzykiwała Karolina starając się bronić swego przyjaciela. -Niech pani jej nie wierzy!- wykrzyczała przywódczyni grupy.-Najpierw mnie uderzył, a potem uderzył Tomka z całej siły w brzuch! -Pójdziesz ze mną chłopcze!- wykrzyczała nauczycielka od Fizyki. Była to typowa stara decha, która zawsze dawała Marcusowi cztery minus ze sprawdzianów, chociaż że pisał wręcz na szóstki.-Zobaczymy jak teraz się wytłumaczysz! Po czterdziestu minutach przyjeżdża po niego mama, która go zabiera ze szkoły. Pod czas powrotu do domu wdają się w rozmowę. -To nie ja zacząłem... -A kto?- zapytała się matka. -To te gwiazdy i Tomek... -Ale czy to był powód do pobicia ich? -Nie... Próbowałem tylko bronić Karolinę... Potem mnie. Wiesz jak na mnie patrzą nauczyciele. -Ehhh... wiem. Dlatego jutro nie idziesz do szkoły. -Co?- pyta się zdziwiony Marcus. -Jutro zabierze ciebie twój tata na ryby i kajak nad jezioro. -Fajnie. Znów zobaczę ojca... ale co z Karoliną. Oni coś jej zrobią za dzisiaj... -Wiem że to twoja przyjaciółka. Lecz za bardzo się nią przejmujesz. -Może masz rację... -Marcus? -Tak mamo? -Czy ty przypadkiem się w niej nie zakochałeś?- zapytała go mama z uśmiechem. Na policzkach Marcusa od razu pojawił się rumień. -Nie! To tylko moja przyjaciółka... -Niech ci będzie. Po powrocie do domu Marcus od razu poszedł na górę, do swego pokoju. Poczekał aż Karolina skończy lekcje. Marcus musiał przecież odrobić to co było w szkole. -Pierdziele... znowu im dano tylko trzy zadania, a mi dał nauczyciel całe dwadzieścia zadań...- pomyślał.- Jutro po powrocie z wędkowania odrobię. Na następny dzień rano obudziła go mama z informacją o przyjeździe taty. Radosny Marcus ubrał na sobie standardowe dżinsy. Ubrał białą koszulkę i swoją ulubioną bluzę daną przez ojca w prezencie na szesnaste urodziny, elegancko-sportową czarna bluzę z kapturem, zapinanym na guziki. Pierwszego guzika nigdy nie zapinał. Dzięki temu odsłaniał część koszulki. Karolina zawsze lubiła jak tak się ubierał. Tak samo ojciec. Gdy schodził widział jak ojciec czeka na niego rozmawiając z siostrą. Nagłe zmienienie nastroju Angeli dał sygnał ojcowi Marcusa, że już zszedł. -Jak ma się mój bohater?- powiedział zadowolony. Ojciec Marcusa wołał tak na niego od czasu pierwszego opętania. Według niego było to bohaterskim czynem że będąc w wieku jedenastu lat pokonał siły nieczyste.-Gotowy na wędkowanie? -Taaa. -Rozchmurz się!- wykrzyczał. -Znasz mnie. Rzadko kiedy się rozchmurzam...- powiedział patrząc się na mamę, która zmywała naczynia. -Oj już się nie obrażaj. Lepiej chodźmy już do samochodu.- powiedział po czym skierował się do wyjścia.- Laura my wychodzimy! -Dobrze! Marcus! Baw się dobrze! -Postaram się.- odpowiedział. Następnie wszedł do samochodu ojca. Ojciec Marcusa miał bardzo dobrze płatną pracę. Dzięki temu stać go było na wysokie alimenty na dzieci, a także na prezenty na nich. Po dotarciu nad jezioro od razu zaczęli wędkować. Marcus ku swemu zdziwieniu nie poczuł obecności istoty. Wędkowali tak przez godzinę. Lecz nic nie złapali. Po wędkowaniu zaczęli płynąć po jeziorze w kajakach. Następnie robili wyścigi na pływanie w stylu kraula. To bardzo zmęczyło Marcusa, który po wejściu do samochodu zasnął. Gdy się obudził był przypięty do stołu. Przed sobą widział swego ojca i jakiegoś człowieka, najprawdopodobniej jego wspólnika. Wspólnik podszedł. Przeciął ubrania Marcusa odsłaniając jego pierś i brzuch. -Tak jak zawsze?- spytał się wspólnik. -Tak. nerki, wątroba, serce... Od razu wspólnik przeciął skórę od brzucha do szyj. Powoli wyjmował z bólem dla Marcusa jego narządy. Kiedy skończył wyjmować jego narządy, obrócił stół pionowo by się szybciej wykrwawił. Widział jak ojciec schodzi na dół ze wspólnikiem który trzymał tacę z jego narządami. Z dołu słyszał o rozmowie na temat nielegalnej sprzedaży narządów. Jego duch już opuszczał ciało, gdy nagle stało się coś niezwykłego... Jego dusza z impetem wleciała znów jego ciało. Jego oczy zrobiły się całe czarne z białymi punktami na środku. Czuł niewyobrażalny ból, gdy nagle z jego nosa, oczu i z uszu zaczął wydobywać się czarny dym. Stworzyła mu ona postać za dobrze znaną. Był to cienisty mężczyzna bez ust, bez nosa. Jego oczy były duże. Przybliżył się do Marcusa dotykając jego wielkiej rany powoli ją sklepiając. -Marcus... powiedz mi... kto ci to zrobił...- powiedziała zimnym głosem istota. -Mój... ojciec...to znaczy... były ojciec. -Taaaak... mogę ci dać moc która da ci możliwość zabicia go... Lecz będziesz musiał coś zrobić... -Co... -hahahaha... Wszystko w swoim czasie Marcus...- powiedziała cienista postać cicho się śmiejąc. -Zrób to... Po usłyszeniu tych słów istota zaczęła wtłaczać w jego duszę swoją moc. Jego punkty na czarnych oczach stawały się czerwone. Istota zakleiła ranę i naprawiła jego ubrania. Jednak nie obyło się od efektów ubocznych. Istota musiała mu oddać część swej demonicznej świadomości. Mózg zwykłego człowieka nie mógł tego wytrzymać. Oszalał. Na twarzy jednak pojawiło się coś czego nie było od dawna z samoistnego powodu. Zamiast większych kłów, pojawił się także uśmiech. Uśmiech samego diabła. Szybko pochwycił dwa znalezione noże polowe i pochwy do nich. Zszedł na dół ku przerażeniu jego ojca i wspólnika. -Ty...żyjesz?! Marcus zaczął iść w stronę wspólnika ojca. Przerażony współpracownik został sparaliżowany. Rzucał wszystkim co było ostre w Marcusa, jednak wszystko przez niego przelatywało bez problemu. Gdy rzucił nożyczkami w głowę, które też przeleciały przez niego. Odzyskał możliwość ruchu, lecz było za późno... Jednym ruchem Marcus wbił nóż w jego brzuch. Rozciął go od brzucha do szyi. Wszystkie wnętrzności wyleciały na zewnątrz, a podłoga i Marcus byli cali we krwi. Przerażony ojciec, zaczął się cofać prze co upadł. Gdy Marcus stał nad nim, zobaczył przerażony na ten uśmiech szaleńca. -No co zamierzasz zrobić? Zabij mnie! Szybko. -Haha... Nie tylko zabije... nakarmię twoimi wnętrznościami me psy... -Psy? Nagle z cienia dawanego przez Marcusa zaczynają wychodzić dwie wielkie, krwiożercze bestie. Wyglądały jak psy piekielne. Nagle się rzuciły na wnętrzności byłego wspólnika ojca Marcusa. Kłóciły się o każdy organ. Rozrywając je na strzępy. Gdy wielkie bestie zjadły wszystkie wnętrzności wspólnika ojca podeszły do Marcusa. Marcus się zbliżył do ojca i rozciął mu skórę wzdłuż piersi i brzucha. -Teraz poznaj co to ból... -I co potem zrobisz!? Jesteś teraz tym demonem który cię dawno temu opętał! -Chcesz widzieć co zrobię dalej?- powiedział Marcus po czym się zaśmiał. Rozważył tak mocno se usta, że normalnemu człowiekowi pękła by skóra.- Chcesz widzieć co zrobię dalej? Zniszczę dobro żyjące na tym świecie... Ojciec Marcusa nie zdążył nic powiedzieć gdyż dwie bestie rzuciły się na niego. Ostatnie co widział to jak jego własny zakapturzony syn, o wzroku diabła i jego uśmiechy patrzy podekscytowany na to co się dzieje. W nocy, gdy Angela wróciła do domu zastała ciszę... Weszła do pokoju mamy a tam zobaczyła przerażający widok. Widziała jej martwą mamę bez organów wewnętrznych. Nad nią stał zakapturzony Marcus. -Ty potworze! Co żeś uczynił?! Marcus się odwrócił w jej stronę. Zobaczyła jego oczy. Całe spowite w czarnym kolorze z czerwonymi punktami i uśmiechem szatana. -Ty byłaś złą osobą... Nie jak mama. Ty będziesz żyć...- wyszeptał. -Co? Potem Marcus przeszedł przez ścianę jak duch. Ostatnie co zobaczyła tej nocy Angela to napis napisany krwią mówiący: "Jestem martwy... tak jak wkrótce całe dobro tego świata." _____________________________________________________________________________________ Nieoficjalny theme song: https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=Mtnh7z5bEGs sequel: http://pl.creepypasta.wikia.com/wiki/Marcus_%C5%81owca_Organ%C3%B3w Autor: Eyeless JackPL Kategoria:Kiepska creepypasta